ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yo-kaiLanders: The Wrath of Chrono
Yo-kaiLanders: The Wrath of Chrono 'is developed by '''Activision ', '''Nickelodeon Games, Rooster Teeth, NetherRealm Studios and Level-5. And is published by Toys for Bob, Marvel Comics, Vicarious Visions and Capcom. It is a crossover game between Yo-kai Watch, Nickelodeon, Creepypasta, Sausage Party, RWBY, Mortal Kombat, Marvel vs Capcom and Skylanders and is a Wii U exclusive. This is the first Skylanders game to get a T for Teen and PEGI 12 ratings. Due to it's mild language, cartoon violence, animated blood (Quite literally and figuratively!), and tobacco references. Plot With the Masked Mistress' meddling with dimensions, she has caused the worlds of Skylanders and Yo-kai Watch to collide! And are not only causing major rifts in time and space due to a group of evil doers known as the CRIME BOKAN causing mayhem between both worlds; but her brother Chrono Sapien has put a curse on the Skylanders, freezing them in place and turning them wicked!! Now it's up to Jibanyan, USApyon, Deadpool and Amaterasu to stop them from changing history and restore the pasts and futures of Skylands, Marvel, Capcom and Springdale! Gameplay The game is similar to Skylanders, with the Yo-Kai being made toys in real life to be brought to life in the game! With the Tribes having 40 per battle class, 10 of them are Yo-Kai, ten of them are from Skylanders, while the others 10 are from both Marvel and Capcom respectively. The last eight are as followed: Nintendo, Horrorpasta and Nickelodeon, and Mortal Kombat/Rooster Teeth. And the last four are brand spanking new Skylanders of unknown elements known as the Rhyme Fighters! The new portal allows for up to four characters at a time to be played as. Similar to Yo-kai Watch Blasters. List of Playable Characters As said above, there are 40 characters per battle class. Ten of the battle classes return from Imaginators while also introducing 10 new ones! They are '''Trio, Mechanics, Weapon Masters, Four Legger, Shielder, Speed Demons, Bombarder, Whippersnapper, Shapeshifter and Summoner. '''You'll find out more of them later. Also, there are characters from past Skylanders games that reappear as Reimaginauts that fit into one of the ten tribes as well as new villain senseis! Two of the last ones are guest stars from Nintendo Franchises while the last four are characters from Horror films, Creepypastas and Nickelodeon! And some brand new Skylanders of unknown elements known only as the Rhyme Fighters! Brawlers Brawlers are characters who talk with their fists and their speed! #Sgt. Burly (Brave Tribe) - "Feel the burn!!" #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Komashura (Mysterious Tribe) - "The devil within!!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Roughraff (Tough Tribe) - "Gotta get Rough!" #Technical Knockout Terrafin (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) - "It's Feeding Time!" #Jibanyan (Charming Tribe) - "I am a cat and I like it like that!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Ray O' Light (Heartful Tribe) -"The Ray of Light!" #Cuckoo Clocker (Heartful Tribe Villain Sensei) - "I'm cuckoo for clobbering!!" #K'mon-K'mon (Shady Tribe) - "Abrupt and ready to erupt!!" #???? (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Vampirian Jiu-Jitsu Roller Brawl (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) - "Let's Roll!" #Firewig (Slippery Tribe) - "You won't like me when I'm angry!!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #Unkeen (Wicked Tribe) - "Unkeen and mean!" #Hans Full (Rogue Tribe) - "All hands on deck!!" #Awesome Android (Marvel Brave Tribe) - "This is what awesome looks like!" #Laura Matsuda (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) -"Starting Things Right and Finishing Them Quickly!" #The Hulk (Marvel Tough Tribe) -"Hulk Smash!!" #Felicia (Capcom Charming Tribe) -"Cat's outta the bag!" #Iron Fist (Marvel Heartful Tribe) -"Ruling with an iron fist!" #Akuma (Capcom Shady Tribe) -"I am one with evil!!" #X-23 (Marvel Eerie Tribe) - "I'm the Second Best at What I Do! #Cammy White (Capcom Slippery Tribe) - "Standby all clear!" #Venom (Marvel Wicked Tribe) - "We are Venom, hear us roar!!" #Juri Han (Capcom Rogue Tribe) -"Come closer, I don't bite..." #Mario (Super Mario Bros. Guest Star) -"It's-a me, Mario!" #Ro-Man (The Robot Monster Guest Star) -"There is No Escape from Me!" #Lynn Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Little Mac (Punch-Out!! Guest Star) - (Note: He doesn't talk, so his coach does the Sensei bonus quote) #Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) -"Let's Spring into Action!" #Rubble (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Rubble on the Double!" #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Time Chime (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"For Whom the Bell Tolls!" #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Throw Doe (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Fear the Deer!" #Sheeva (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Yang Xiao Long (RWBY Guest Star) Sorcerer Sorcerers use the power of magic to vanquish hostiles and often give them status effects! #Camellia (Brave Tribe) -"Flower Power!" #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Tengu (Mysterious Tribe) -"Blowing in the wind!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Frazzel (Tough Tribe) -"The old razzle Frazzel!" #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Master Nyada (Charming Tribe) -"May the Hose be with you!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Archaeologist Zoo Lou (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Nature Calls!" #Poofessor (Shady Tribe) -"The deuce is loose!" #???? (Shady arrive Reimaginaut) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Rage Mage (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) - "I am all the rage!" #Whisper (Slippery Tribe) - "At your service!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #Unpleasant (Wicked Tribe) -"Unpleasant like a Peasant!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Doctor Strange (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Ryu (Capcom Tough Tribe) -"Show Me your Strength!" #Scarlet Witch (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Dhalsim (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Mysterio (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Morrigan Aensland (Capcom Eerie Tribe) - "Don't be so stiff, let's have some fun!" #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #Loki (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Kirby (Kirby Guest Star) #Candyman (Candyman Guest Star) -"Bee afraid, Bee very afraid!!" #Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants Guest Star) Instead of a catchphrase, he does his signature laugh #Ashley and Red (Warioware Guest Star) -"Hocus Pocus!" #Carrie White (Carrie 1976 Guest Star) #Skye (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Let's take to the sky!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Snore Boar (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Sleep it Off..." #Fog Dog (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Fear the Fog!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Raiden (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Emerald Sustrai (RWBY Guest Star) Smashers #Reuknight (Brave Tribe) -"Together at Last!" #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Master Oden (Mysterious Tribe) -"Sipping up Trouble!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Gilgaros (Tough Tribe) -"Beware of my Wrath!" #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Swelterrier (Charming Tribe) -"Can't hold a candle to my blade!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Sandmeh (Heartful Tribe) #Woodenem (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Knock on Wood!" #Slimamander (Shady Tribe) -"We've got our Eyes on you!" #???? (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Eye Five (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Talk to the hand!" #???? (Slippery) #Ammonite Axe Wham-Shell (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Brace for the Mace!" #Ripper Roo (Wicked Tribe) Instead of a catchphrase, he does his signature crazy laugh! #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Howard the Duck (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Yumigami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Thor (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Roll (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Lord Raptor (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Slapstick (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Shoma Sawamura (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #K. K. Slider (Animal Crossing Guest Star) #Turkie (ThanksKilling Guest Star) -"Gobble Gobble, Mamacita!!" #SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongBob SquarePants Guest Star) -"I'm Ready!" #King Dedede (Kirby Guest Star) #Sam (Trick 'r Treat Guest Star) #Lana Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Koala Choppa (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Back and Outta Whack!" #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Nora Valkyrie (RWBY Guest Star) Bowslingers #Achar (Brave Tribe) -"Bow before my bow!" #Foresight Flamslinger (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Hunter the Cheetah (Mysterious Tribe) -"Hunt or be Hunted!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimahinaut) #Barry (Tough Tribe) -"Big Things Come in Small Packages!" #Sharpshooter Snap Shot (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Croc and Roll!" #Spoilerina (Charming Tribe) - "Spin and spoil!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Hungramps (Heartful Tribe) - "Feed a fever, starve a cold!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Groupus Khan (Shady Tribe) -"Divide and conquer!!" #Bobbin Rood (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Target Sighted!" #Arachnus (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Static Electric Punk Shock (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) - "Amp it up!" #Unkaind (Wicked Tribe) -"Unkind, yet Divine!" #Cross Crow (Rogue Tribe Villain Sensei) - "Cross Crow on the go!" #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Gekigami (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Hawkeye (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Cinnamon (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Ada Wong (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising Guest Star) -"Hmpt, Took ya Long Enough!" #Bonnie the Bunny (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) -"Jammin'!" #Luna Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #King K. Rool (Nintendo Slippery Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Slippery Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Slippery Tribe) #Quill Phil (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"The Quills to Pay the Bills!" #???? (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighhter) #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #???? (RWBY Guest Star) Knight #Shogunyan (Brave Tribe) -"Beware of the blade!" #Burning Blade Ignitor (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #Luminous (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Shine like a star!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Mr. Crabbycat (Charming Tribe) -"Spare the Paw, Spoil the Child!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Lavash (Heartful Tribe) -"Fear the Flaps!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Shady Tribe) #Cold Cavalier Chill (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Stay cool!" #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Captain Frightbeard (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) #Takoyakid (Slippery Tribe) #Sailoreel (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"I'm the Eel Deal!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Silver Samurai (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Zero (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Magneto (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Sonia Strumm (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Arthur (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Gamora (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Guest Star) #Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th Guest Star) He doesn't say much, but his mother translates. Of course when entering the game his signature chant known as Ki Ki Ki, Ma Ma Ma #???? (Nickelodeon Guest Star) #Shovel Knight (Nintendo Guest Star) "For Shovelry!" #Chucky (Child's Play Guest Star) -"Ya Just Can't Keep a Good Guy Down!" #Mike the Knight (Mike the Knight Guest Star) #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Blake Belladonna (RWBY Guest Star) Quickshot #Nikuyaki (Brave Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Casanuva (Mysterious Tribe) -"Shot Down by Hearts!" #Atomizer Astroblast (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Robonyan (Tough Tribe) -"I'll be back!" #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Thornyan (Charming Tribe) #Gunslinger Trigger Happy (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"No Gold, No Glory!" #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Sheep Creep (Heartful Tribe Villain Sensei) -"I'm Baaaack, baby!" #USApyon (Shady Tribe) #Krayken (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Release the Krayken!" #Dandoodle (Eerie Tribe) -"Fabulous!" #???? (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #Dinoshi (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #Mad Kappa (Wicked Tribe) -"Don't get Mad, GET EVEN!!!" #Pinstripe Potoroo (Rogue Tribe) #Megaman (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Spider-Ham (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) -"'Nuff said kids, 'Nuff said!" #Chun-Li (Capcom Tough Tribe) -"You ready for this?" #Iron Mouse (Marvel Charming Tribe) -"Quiet as a Mouse!" #Saki Omokane (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Shady Tribe) #B. Bonnie Hood (Capcom Eerie Tribe) -"Time to Paint the town Red! #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Jill Valentine (Capcom Wicked Tribe) -"All Enemies will be Destroyed!" #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Stanley the Bugman (Donkey King 3 Guest Star) -"Say it, Don't Spray it!" #Ash Williams (The Evil Dead Guest Star) -"Groovy!" #Marshall (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"I'm Fired Up!" #Duck Hunt Dog (Duck Hunt Guest Star) -"The Best of The NES!" #Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) -"You're not Ready for Freddy!" #Lola Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Kentucky Puppy (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Best of the West!" #???? (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Erron Black (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Coco Adel (RWBY Guest Star) Sentinels #Sushiyama (Brave Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #Super Stylish Splat (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Art of War!" #Gyujiru (Tough Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Kamaitachi (Charming Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Count Cavity (Shady Tribe) #Sister Inkling (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Be Afraid of the Brush!" #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Femur Flag (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Flag's Waving High!" #???? (Slippery Tribe) #The Gulper (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Bit of more then they can chew!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Daredevil (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Waka (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Sentinel (Marvel Tough Tribe) #SonSon (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Frank West (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Yamato Man (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby Guest Star) #Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Guest Star) #???? (Nickelodeon Guest Star) #Nikki (Swapnote Guest Star) #Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) -"Come Hang Out!" #Farmer Yumi (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Fork it Over!" #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Buff Fluff (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"The Weight is Over!" #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Ruby Rose (RWBY Guest Star) Ninjas Ninjas are incredibly fast, trained in the way of the throwing star! #Hanzo (Brave Tribe) #???? #Bunny Mint (Mysterious Tribe) #???? #Pride Shrimp (Tough Tribe) -"Taking pride in my work!" #???? #Sammy Bagel Jr. (Charming Tribe) -"I'm On a Roll!" #Super Nova (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Like a Diamond in the Sky!" #Supoor Hero (Heartful Tribe) #Vibrant (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Color me Impressed!" #Dimmy (Shady Tribe) -"It's Okay, It's Okay.. Don't Worry about Me...." #Nimble Ninja Stealth Elf (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Silent, but Deadly!" #Sproink (Eerie Tribe) -"Hog wild!" #???? #Mermaidyn (Slippery Tribe) #???? #Unfairy (Wicked Tribe) -"Unfairy and Scary!" #Nightshade (Rogue Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Dark days ahead!" #Strider Hiryu (Capcom Brave Tribe) -"Strider Hiryu, ready for battle!" #Black Widow (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) -"Beware the Widow's Bite!" #Shadow Man (Capcom Tough Tribe) -"I am one with the shadows!" #Elektra (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Ibuki (Capcom Heartful Tribe) -"Ibuki on the scene!" #Psylocke (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Firebrand (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Dark Dizzy (Capcom Wicked Tribe) -"Getting dizzy are we??" #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Kat and Ana (Warioware Guest Star) #Leprechaun (Leprechaun Guest Star) -"As Good as Gold!" #Leni Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Proud and Loud! I-I mean, Loud and Proud!" #Just Dance Panda (Just Dance Guest Star) -"Never Say No to the Panda!" #Rap Rat (Creepypasta Guest Star) -"History in the makin', and I'm yours for the takin'!" #Lincoln Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Quacker Jack (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Put It On my Bill!" #???? (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Kitana (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Neopolitan (RWBY Guest Star) Bazookers #Sgt. Byrd (Brave Tribe) -"Awaiting Orders, Portal Master Sir! #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Ieay (Mysterious Tribe) -"Let's Party!!" #???? #???? #Brawlrus (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"I am the Brawlrus!" #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Homing Hornet Bumble Blast (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Perfect Swarm!" #Count Zapaway (Shady Tribe) -"No remote to see! So there's no TV!" #Fish Face (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Fish Out of Water!" #???? #Bat-Zooka Bat Spin (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"No Rest for the Wicked!" #Shrook (Slippery Tribe) #Bubble Trouble (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Rough Waters Ahead!" #Untidy (Wicked Tribe) -"Untidy and Mighty!" #Dingodile (Rogue Tribe) -"Break Out the Butter, I'm Gonna make Toast!" #Iron Man (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Viewtiful Joe (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) -Henshin A Go Go Baby!" #Cable (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Nemesis T-Type (Capcom Shady Tribe) - "S.T.A.R.S...." #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Bubble Crab (Capcom Slippery Tribe) -"Hate to Burst ya Bubble!" #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Vile (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Nabbit (Super Mario Bros. Guest Star) #Laughing Jill (Creepypasta Guest Star) #Chase (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Chase is on the Case!" #???? (Nintendo Guest Star) #Miss Leach (Puppet Master Guest Star) #Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants Guest Star) #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Kenda Benda (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"I'm Having a Ball!" #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Roman Torchwick (RWBY Guest Star) Swashbucklers #Snartle (Brave Tribe) -"Brats beware!!" #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Kyubi (Mysterious Tribe) -"Nine tails are better then one!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Tough Tribe) #Brawl & Chain (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's hug it out!" #Faux Kappa (Charming Tribe) -"I Feel the History!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Scarasol (Heartful Tribe) -"Beware the parasol!!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Eyesoar (Shady Tribe) -"Eye see all!!" #???? (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) #Insomni (Eerie Tribe) -"Never Sleep Again...." #???? (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Reef Rumbler Rip Tide (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Go Fish!" #Scaremaidyn (Wicked Tribe) #Android Yamada (Rogue Tribe) -"Android Yamada, at your service!" #Slash Man (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Spiderman (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) -"Look out, here comes the Spider-Man!" #Frost Walrus (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Kitty Pryde (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Gyro Man (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Wolverine (Marvel Shady Tribe) -"Let's Go, Bub!" #Vega (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Crimson Helm (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Meowth (Nintendo Wicked Tribe) -"Meowth, that's right!" #Freddy Kruger (Horrorpasta Wicked Tribe) -"Sweet Dreams...." #Black Cuervo (Nickelodeon Wicked Tribe) #Plum (Nintendo Rogue Tribe) #Clockwork (Horrorpasta Rogue Tribe) #El Tigre (Nickelodeon Rogue Tribe) -"Eye of El Tigre!" #Injun Dijinn (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Hihowareya! Hihowareya! Hihowareya! (He notices the player) Hiya, how are ya?" #Needle Beetle (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Beware of the Scarab!" #???? (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Mileena (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Weiss Schnee (RWBY Guest Star) Trio Members of the Trio Battle class unleash their own unique attacks depending on their button inputs! #Moximus K, Hovernyan and Moximus N (Brave Tribe) - "Don't Worry, I've Got Your Back!" "Strength, Courage and Moxie!" #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Illoo, Elloo and Alloo (Mysterious Tribe) -"Brothers From the Same Mother!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Robokyubi, Robovenoct and Robonyan U (Tough Tribe) -"The Future is Now!!!!" #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Komasan, Komajiro and KK Brothers (Charming Tribe) -"Oh My Swirls!!!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Wiglin, Steppa and Rhyth (Heartful Tribe) -"The dancing trio, 10 outta 10!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Shady Tribe) #Practical Joker Funny Bone, Soul Snacker Ghost Roaster and Frightful Stead Fright Rider (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"I Have a Bone to Pick!" "No Chain, No Gain!" "Fear the Spear!" #Nosirs (Eerie Tribe) -"Ah Ah Ah..." "That's snot it!" "Nosiree Bob!" #???? (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #Noko, Bloominoko and Pandanoko (Slippery Tribe) -"Good Luck Catching Us!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #Kin, Gin and Bronzlo (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Hanagami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Batsu, Hinata and Tiffany (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Dante, Trish and Vergil (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Kyokugami (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Rick, Coo and Kine (Kirby Guest Star) #Papyrus, Frisk and Sans (Undertale Guest Star) Sans and Papyrus are the only ones that talk, while Frisk is just a silent protagonist #Waffle, Gordon and Mr. Blik (Catscratch Guest Star) #Shulk, Dunban and Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles Guest Star) #Undyne, Mettaton EX and Alphys (Undertale Guest Star) #???? (Nickelodeon Tough Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Dice Mice (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"We're on a Roll!" #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Triborg (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Max, Neil and Nikki (Camp Camp Guest Star) Mechanics Mechanics use their knowledge of technology to create turrets, lay down traps and even use RCS! #???? (Brave Tribe) #???? #???? #Threatpack (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Time to take Flight!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? #???? #Mechanical Mistress Sprocket (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Fix is In!" #Blink the Mole (Heartful Tribe) #???? #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Tron Bonne (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Hobgobbler (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Deviloette (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Goombella (Nintendo Mysterious Tribe) #The Tall Man (Horrorpasta Mysterious Tribe) #Jimmy Neutron (Nickelodeon Mysterious Tribe) -"Gotta Blast!" #???? (Nintendo Charming Tribe) #Circus Baby (Horrorpasta Charming Tribe) #Ketta (Nickelodeon Charming Tribe) -"Gotta go fast!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? #???? Weapon Masters Weapon Masters are masters of two different battle classes, doubling the trouble for their enemies! #B3-NK1 (Brave Tribe. Knight and Sentinel) -"I'm Nuts and Bolts!" #???? #???? #Dreamcatcher (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei. Brawler and Sorcerer) -"Tell me I'm not Dreaming!" #???? #Tuned Up Toy Wind-Up (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut. Quickshot and Bombarder) -"All Wound Up!" #Benzaiten (Charming Tribe. Smasher and Bowslinger) -"You Been Thunderstruck!" #???? #Coco Bandicoot (Heartful Tribe. Brawler and Mechanic) #???? #Wobblewok (Shady Tribe. Bombarder and Speed Demon) -"Wok the Night Away!" #???? #Roverita (Eerie Tribe. Ninja and Brawler) -"Cute and Tough to Boot!" #???? #Venoct (Slippery Tribe. Swashbuckler and Ninja) #???? #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Deadpool (Marvel Brave Tribe. Swashbuckler and Quickshot) -"What was I supposed to say again? Eh, doesn't matter!" #Proto Man (Capcom Mysterious Tribe. Sheilder and Quickshot) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Hsien-Ko (Capcom Charming Tribe. Summoner and Bombarder) #Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Heartful Tribe. Quickshot and Bazooker) -"Rockets in Flight, to my delight!" #C. Viper (Capcom Shady Tribe. Brawler and Sorcerer) #Black Widow (Marvel Eerie Tribe. Brawler and Quickshot) -"Beware the Widow's Bite! #Rouge (Capcom Slippery Tribe. Swashbuckler and Sorcerer) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Link (The Legend of Zelda Guest Star. Knight and Bowslinger) #BEN Drowned (Creepypasta Guest Star. Swashbuckler and Sorcerer) -"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" #Tracker (PAW Patrol Guest Star. Four Legger and Swashbuckler) -"I'm All Ears!" #Mr. Game and Watch (Game and Watch Guest Star. Shapeshifter and Smasher) #Predator (Predator Guest Star. Swashbuckler and Bazooker) -of a catchphrase, he does his signature growl #Lucy Loud (The Loud House Guest Star. Sorcerer and Summoner) -"Loud and Proud!" #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Scorpion (Mortal Kombat Guest Star. Ninja and Sorcerer) #Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY Guest Star) Four Leggers Four Leggers are all walk and all action! Making them use their teeth, head and anything else! #Slumberhog (Brave Tribe) -"Five more Minutes...." #???? #Kuchisuberashi (Mysterious Tribe) -"On Thin Ice!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Mistank (Tough Tribe) -"Prepare to Eat Tread!" #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Charming Tribe) #Alphomega Scratch (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Luck of the Claw!" #Smashibull (Heartful Tribe) -"Smash and Burn!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Negasus (Shady Tribe) -"Let's Make some Mayhem!" #???? (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) #Manjimutt (Eerie Tribe) -"Dog Days are over...." #???? (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Slobbertrap (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's Play Fetch!" #Fearyn (Wicked Tribe) -"All You Fear is Here!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Rush (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Night Crawler (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Yellow Iris (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Amaterasu (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Black Panther (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Blanka (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #Toad (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Centaur Man (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Shady Tribe) #Cujo (Cujo Guest Star) -"All Bark and All Bite!" #???? (Nickelodeon Shady Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Slippery Tribe) #Grinny the Cat (Creepypasta Guest Star) -"Smile for a While..." #Zuma (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Weady, Set, Get Wet!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #???? (RWBY Guest Star) Shielder Shielders have high defense and protect their teammates from damage! #???? (Brave Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #Shield Shredder (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"The best defense is a good offense!" #Noway (Tough Tribe) -"No way!" #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Shmoopie (Charming Tribe) -"Forgive me like donuts!" #???? #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? #Yoink (Shady Tribe) -"No take backs!" #???? #???? #Specter Shield and Sword Chop Chop (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Slice and Dice!" #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Captain America (Marvel Brave Tribe) -"Avengers, Assemble!" #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Makoto (Capcom Charming Tribe) -"Get Ready!" #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Skull Man (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Wicked Tribe) #Chica the Chicken (Horrorpasta Wicked Tribe) -"Let's Eat!" #???? (Nickelodeon Wicked Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Rogue Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Rogue Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY Guest Star) Speed Demons Speed Demons drive vehicles to leave their enemies in the dust! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Supersonic Spitfire (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Fuel the Fire!" #Failian (Mysterious Tribe) -"Psyche! Bleh!" #???? #???? #Turbo Charge Tread Head (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Tread and shred!" #Nekidspeed (Charming Tribe) -"Faster then the speed of shoe!" #???? #Speedy W (Heartful Tribe) #???? #???? #Shrednaught (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Shreddy, set, go!!" #Rawry (Eerie Tribe) #???? #Gum (Slippery Tribe) -"Perhaps I Can Be of Some Assistance!" #Tarclops (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) "No Feathers Needed!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Quick Man (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Akira Kazama (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Goose Rider (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Wheel Gator (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Ghost Rider (Marvel Shady Tribe) -"The day of judgement is upon you, evil!" #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Excitebiker (Nintendo Brave Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Brave Tribe) #Daring Danny X (Nickelodeon Brave Tribe) -"Daring Danny rides again!" #Captain Falcon (Nintendo Tough Tribe) -"Show me ya Moves!" #???? (Horrorpasta Tough Tribe) #Robo-Dog (Nickelodeon Tough Tribe) -"Transition to Game!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Ski Flea (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Ski ya Later!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? #???? Bombarders Bombarders use explosives to destroy both objects and enemies with explosive excellence! #Blazion (Brave Tribe) -"Blaze!" #Chef Pepper Jack (Brave Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's Spice things Up! #Kamikakushi (Mysterious Tribe) -"Looks good on Toliet Paper!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Tough Tribe) #Boulder Bowler (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Right Up my Alley!" #Mighty Dog (Charming Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Elder Bloom (Heartful Tribe) -"In full Bloom!" #Harvester (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Pushing up Daisies!" #Gutsy Bones (Shady Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) #Toiletta (Eerie Tribe) #Boombastic Boomer (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Bomb Shell (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Reinforcements have Arrived!" #Madmunch (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Bakugami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Natsu Ayuhara (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Green Goblin (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Isabelle (Animal Crossing Guest Star) -"Good Morning, Portal Master!" (Note: Catchphrase changes depending on the time of day) #Xenomorph (Alien Guest Star) #Lisa Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Bomberman (Bomberman Guest Star) -"Drop the Bomb!" #Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's) #Everest (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Ice or Snow, I'm ready to go!" #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Snail Trail (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Pick Up the Pace!" #Fuse Cruise (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Cruising for a Fusing!" #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #???? (RWBY Guest Star) Whippersnappers Whippersnappers unleash rapid melee damage with strips of leather and lace! #Cold Fused Smolderdash (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"A Blaze of Glory!" #???? #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #???? #???? (Tough Tribe) #Sarah the Ceratopsian (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Shine Bright Like a Diamond!" #Sailornyan (Charming Tribe) -"Time to set sail!" #???? #Grubsnitch (Heartful Tribe) -"It's just a bite!" #???? #???? (Shady Tribe) #Kaossandra (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"The Mother of all Eeeevil!!" #Nina Cortex (Eerie Tribe) #???? #Slurpent (Slippery Tribe) -"Tongues are made for Twistin'!" #???? #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #R. Mika (Capcom Tough Tribe) -"Alright, let's begin!" #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Shuma Gorath (Marvel Shady Tribe) -"Embrace Chaos!!" #Poison (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #Doctor Octopus (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Snake Man (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Prince Fluff (Nintendo Heartful Tribe) #Audrey II (Horrorpasta Heartful Tribe) -"Feed Me Portal Master, Feed Me Now!" #???? (Nickelodeon Heartful Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Eerie Tribe) #Pinhead (Horrorpasta Eerie Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Eerie Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #???? (RWBY Guest Star) Shapeshifters Shapeshifters can change forms from their normal form, into powerful destructors that can deal maximum damage and are invulnerable to attacks and traps!! #???? (Brave Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #Arcane Animal Voodood (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Axe First, Questions Later!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Nurarihyon (Shady Tribe) #Debug (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Life's a Glitch!!" #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Chomp Chest (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"You can't handle the tooth!" #McKraken (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Amingo (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) -"A Thorn in Evil's Behind!" #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #Morph (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Yami (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Super Skrull (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #Mystique (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Abyss (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Midna (The Legend of Zelda Guest Star) #The Thing (The Thing Guest Star) #Puma Loco (El Tigre Guest Star) #Shantae (Shantae Guest Star) #Slenderman (Creepypasta Guest Star) #???? (Nickelodeon Slippery Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #???? (RWBY Guest Star) Summoners Summoners use potions, creatures and spells to make mincemeat out of their foes! #???? (Brave Tribe) #???? #???? #Tussle Sprout (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's even the spore!" #Okurairi (Tough Tribe) #???? #Blizzaria (Charming Tribe) #???? #Ol' Saint Trick (Heartful Tribe) -"All Tricks and All Treats!" #???? #Professor Zero (Shady Tribe) -"Doctor's orders...." #Mesmerelda (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Pulling the Strings!" #???? #Popping Mad Pop Fizz (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Motion of the Potion!" #S.V. Snaggerjag (Slippery Tribe) -"Catch of the Day!" #???? #Dame Dedtime (Wicked Tribe) -"Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!! #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Storm (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Mojo (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #Mandrill (Marvel Rogue Tribe) -"Fear the Pheromones!" #Skull Kid (Nintendo Wicked Tribe) #Muffet (Horrorpasta Wicked Tribe) -"Don't Look So Blue, My Deary...." #King Goobot V (Nickelodeon Wicked Tribe) -"May the Goo be with You!" #Maxwell (Nintendo Rogue Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Rogue Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #D'Vorah (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) -"As They Suffer, We Enjoy!" #???? (RWBY Guest Star) Lord Enma Lord Enma is the king of all Yo-kai! And he is available as a free character by preordering him at GameStop! He is a master of all battleclasses and a must have for fans of Yo-kai Watch! His catchphrase is "Hail to the king!" Much like Kaos, his Soul Gem and X-Factor Soultimate Sky-Chi are unlocked instantly when placed on the portal!! NPCs This is a list of characters that are non-playable. They often serve as helpers in the story mode. Yo-kai Watch *Inaho Misora *Nate Adams *Nathaniel Adams Capcom *Susanō *Orochi Marvel TBA Nintendo *Palutena *Pit *Tingle *Viridi Nickelodeon *Lynn Loud Sr. *Mayor Goodway *Mayor Humdinger *Rita Loud Rookie-Geist Training Bonuses Similar to the Sensei+Imaginator bonuses, each Sensei in game will unlock exclusive gear for each of the battle classes in game. Brawlers #Sgt. Burly (Ultimate Brawler Weapon: Burly's Gloves from Sgt. Burly and Epic Headgear: Sporty Sue's Spectacles Shrine Reward) #Komashura (Rare Headgear: Komashura's Flames from Komashura and Komainu Knuckledusters Shrine Reward) #Roughraff (Ultimate Headgear: Pompadour Horn from Roughraff and Badboy Bruisers Shrine Reward) #Jibanyan (Epic Headgear: Next HarMEOWny Headband from Jibanyan and Epic Brawler Weapon: Paws of Fury Shrine Reward) Sensei Shrines and X-Factor Soultimate Sky-Chi Themes These songs play whenever a character activates a shrine or unleashes their X-Factor Soultimate Sky-Chi attack as well as during their Soul Gem cutscenes! Characters from Yo-Kai Watch *Brawlers: Vs. Classic Yo-Kai *Sgt. Burly: DON-DON-DOOBY-ZOO-BAH! *Sorcerers: Something Happened! *Whisper: Yo-kai Butler Whisper's Theme *Smashers: Big Battle at Flatpot Plains! *Bowslingers: ???? *Knights: ???? *Quickshots: ???? *Sentinels: ???? *Ninjas: ???? *Bazookers: ???? *Swashbucklers: ???? *Trio: ???? *Kin, Gin and Bronzlo: Battle! *Mechanics: ???? *Weapon Masters: ???? *Four Leggers: Manjimutt's Big Escape (Rock and Roll Mix) *Shielders: ???? *Speed Demons: Yo-Kai Watch Comedy Time *Bombarders: ???? *Whippersnappers: ???? *Shapeshifters: ???? *Nurarihyon: Vs Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira *McKraken: Final Battle - Are You Ready? *Summoners: ???? *Dame Dedtime: Vs. Dame Demona *Lord Enma: Lord Enma Summoning *Legendary Yo-Kai: ???? Marvel Characters TBA Capcom Characters TBA Nickelodeon Characters *Chase, Daring Danny X, Everest, Farmer Yumi, Marshall, Robo-Dog, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker and Zuma: PAW Patrol Theme Song (Instrumental) Creepypastafarians *Ro-Man: ???? *Springtrap: Salvaged by NateWantsToBattle *Candyman: ???? *Carrie White: ???? *Turkie: ???? *Sam: ???? *Bonnie the Bunny: ???? *TBA Slippery Tribe Bowslinger: ???? *Jason Voorhees: He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask) by Alice Cooper *Chucky: Child's Play Theme *Ash Williams: ???? *Freddy Fazbear: ???? *Leatherface: ???? *Mangle: ???? *Leprechaun: ???? *Rap Rat: ???? *Laughing Jill: ???? *Miss Leach: ???? *Freddy Kruger: ???? *Clockwork: Pins and Needles by The Birthday Massacre *Papyrus, Frisk and Sans: Bone Filled Megalovania *Undyne, Mettaton EX and Alphys: Death By The Spear of Glamour *The Tall Man: ???? *Circus Baby: Join Us For A Bite by JT Machinima *BEN Drowned: Drown by Get Scared *Predator: ???? *Cujo: ???? *Grinny the Cat: ???? *Chica the Chicken: ???? *TBA Rogue Tribe Shielder: ???? *TBA Brave Tribe Speed Demon: ???? *TBA Tough Tribe Speed Demon: ???? *Xenamorph: ???? *Balloon Boy: ???? *Audrey II: ???? *Pinhead: ???? *The Thing: ???? *Slenderman: ???? *Muffet: Spider Dance *TBA Rogue Tribe Summoner: ???? Villain Themes *Cuckoo Clocker: Jungaloo by APM Music *Rage Mage: Chasing Tails by Gangpool & Mit *Eye Five: Afternoon Jive by APM Music *Cross Crow: Tournament by APM Music *Luminous: A Pair of Aces by APM Music *Sheep Creep: Kentucky Traveler by APM Music *The Gulper: The Glitchy Knee Gulper by Lorne Balfe *Nightshade: Gangster by APM Music *Brawlrus: Walk the Plank by APM Music *Brawl & Chain: Prepare to be Boarded by APM Music *Threatpack: Professor Moriarty by APM Music *Dreamcatcher: Hard Hitting Dreamcatcher by Lorne Balfe *Slobbertrap: Freetown by APM Music *Shield Shredder: Playful Activity by APM Music *Shrednaught: Sporting Highs by APM Music *Chef Pepper Jack: Mexican Chase by APM Music *Kaossandra: Vs. Kaos' Mom *Chomp Chest: Something Fishy by APM Music *Tussle Sprout: Whistling Grizzly by APM Music Alt Decos Characters TBA List of Levels There are a total of 80 levels in game, with each chapter having 10 soul gems collect and each fourth level having a Sensei Shrine. They often cross over to different worlds from Capcom, Marvel, Yo-kai Watch, Sausage Party, etc. So you never know where you're going next! #The Adventure Begins (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Brawler) #Shattered Springdale (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gem: TBA) #???? (Soul Gem: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Sorcerer) #???? (Soul Gem: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #Kamiki Kalamity (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: Black Imps, Blue Imps, Green Imps, Red Imps and Yellow Imps) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Smasher) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #Sharknado Stronghold (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: Air Geargolem, Air Spell Punk) (Bosses: Sinister Soundwave Griffin, Sinister Sky Baron and Sinister Frisbee Monkey) #Lethal Lagoon (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: Ice Geargolem, Water Spell Punk) (Bosses: ????) #Undead Sushi Stonetown (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Bowslinger) #Fallen Forest (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: TBA) #Bionic Battlefield (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: TBA) #Creepy Crawler Caverns (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: TBA) #Burning Bungalow Bayou (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: Evil Pyro Archer, Evil Eruptor, Evil Phoenix Dragon) (Sensei Shrine: Knight) #Enchanting Elixir Empire (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: Evil Magic Dragon, Terrifying Tongue Tied Grubworm, Devious Beetle Mage) #Midnight Midway (Soul Gems: TBA) (Bosses: Evil Black Hole Dragon, Deadly Dreadwalker, Cosmic Yeti Minion) #Sunset Sands (Soul Gems: TBA) (Bosses: Evil Halo Dragon, Unidentified Comet Astronaut, Niece of Evilon) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Quickshot) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Sentinel) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Ninja) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Bazooker) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Swashbuckler) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Trio) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Mechanic) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Weapon Master) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Four Legger) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Shielder) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Speed Demon) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Bombarder) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Whippersnapper) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Shapeshifter) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) #Corrupted Mount Cloudbreak (Boss Battle: Evilized Ancient Elementals) (Sensei Shrine: Summoner) #The Morphing of Dimensions (Boss Battle: All Previous Bosses) #Revenge of the Darthlanders (Boss Battle: Every Evil Skylander Clone) #The Enigma Nebula (Boss Battle: Kaotic Masktress) Adventure Packs There are a total of ten adventure packs in the game, and you can also revisit past adventure packs from past games! New Adventure Packs #Killer Kindergarten (Contains: Mr. Crabbycat, Charming Tribe Creation Cube and Killer Kindergarten Level Piece) (Enemies: ????) #Candle Cove (Contains: Sailornyan, Eerie Tribe Creation Cube and Candle Cove Level Piece) (Enemies: Baseball Boy, Blind Maiden, Bug-Eyed Coat Hanger) (Bosses: Evil Mermasquid Swashbuckler, The Skin Taker, Zalgo) #The Chocolate Ocean (Contains: Grubsnitch, Mysterious Tribe Creation Cube and The Chocolate Ocean Level Piece) (Enemies: ????) (Boss Battle: Sergeant Saliva) #Ghastly Garden (Contains: Elder Bloom, Heartful Tribe Creation Cube and Ghastly Garden Level Piece) (Enemies: TBA) (Boss Battle: Audrey the Third) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Classic Adventure Packs #Pirate Seas (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Darklight Crypt (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Empire of Ice (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Dragon's Peak (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Tower of Time (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Sheepwreck Island (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Nightmare Express (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Mirror of Mystery (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Midnight Museum (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Sunscraper Spire (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) Bestiary This is a list of the enemies you face on your quest to save each world and stop Chrono's and Masktress' plans to mess up all of time and space! Arkeyans *Arkeyan Barrelbot *Arkeyan Blaster *Arkeyan Bomber *Arkeyan Crackler *Arkeyan Defender *Arkeyan Duelist *Arkeyan Hammah *Arkeyan Jouster *Arkeyan Knuckleduster *Arkeyan Rip-Rotor *Arkeyan Shield Juggernaut *Arkeyan Slamshock *Arkeyan Sniper *Arkeyan Ultron *Blaze Brewer Chompies *Armored Chompy (Description: A Chompy with armor on. Despite their upgrade, their gear can be instantly knocked off with any attack.) *Bone Chompy (Description: An undead Chompy that only appears in spooooky areas. One of them is an excellent healer, who even created his own hospital that can heal any wounds!) *Bonehead Chompy (Description: Unlike their original cousins, Bonehead Chompies wear helmets that make them harder to defeat!) *Chompy (Description: A familiar in the Skylanders series, all they do is rush at you with their teeth; and are easily defeated by any attack!) *Chompy Blitzbloom (Description: These Chompies are faster then Nekidspeed and attack twice as fast! Hope you have a Skylander that can control time!) *Chompy Boomblossom (Description: The Chompy version of a bomb. They'll try to take you down with you, but just move when they fling themselves at you!) *Chompybot 9000 (Description: A robot designed by Chompies, for Chompies! It fire additional Chompies that can be a real pain in your behind!) *Chompy Pastepetal (Description: A Chompy that is surrounded by strange yellow goo. When they're defeated, they spilt into smaller versions of themselves!) *Chompy Pods (Description: The main multipliers of Chompies everywhere! They come in many different forms and always spawn the Chompies of their colors!) *Chompy Powerhouses (Description: Chompies in armor and rule with iron fists!) *Crunchers (Description: Unlike their cousins, Cruchers bite and won't let go! If they get on ya, just shake them off!) *Frigid Chompy (Desciption: A Chompy infused with the element of ice! If they bite you, you'll get frozen over!) *Goo Chompy (Description: A Chompy made up of super sticky goo. Try not to get stuck in it's puddle! *Mega Chompies (Description: Chompies of the future, these guys can split into other species of Chompies!) *Root Runner (Description: This thing spawns and runs away so that it can spawn another day! Destory it before it gets away!) *Stompies (Description: These Chompies grew to gargantuan sizes! And instead of chomping the Skylanders, they try to stomp on them with their feet!) Cyclopses *Armored Mohawks *Axecutioners *Bag O' Booms *Coldspear Cyclops *Cyclops Brawlbuckler *Cyclops Choppers *Cyclops Chuckers *Cyclops Dragons *Cyclops Gazermage *Cyclops Mammoths *Cyclops Sleetthrowers *Cyclops Snowblasters *Cyclops Spinners *Electroclopses *Furyclopses *Mohawk Cyclopses *Ocu Shocks *Snowclopses *Timidclopses *Twistpick Cyclopses Drows *Abyss Twisters *Armored Archer *Armored Goliath *Armored Lance Master *Blade Witches *Blitzer Buddies *Dark Shard Prodders *Drow Archers *Drow Lance Masters *Drow Spearmen *Drow Witches *Goliath Drows *Pint-Sized Prodders *Pitch-Black Pitchers *Rush Crushers *Shade Rushers *Twilight Twisters *Witch Pitchers Evil Skylanders *Devious Dragon Cyborg *Evil Amphibious Gillman *Evil Ent Minion *Evil Eruptor *Evil Ice Yeti *Evil Imp Minion *Evil Knight Minion *Evil Missile Minion *Evil Ninja Minion *Evil Phoenix Dragon *Evil Pyro Archer *Evil Water Dragon *Evil Witch Minion *Gastly Goldling Mechanic *Greedy Gremlin Quickshot *Sinister Frisbee Monkey *Sinister Sky Baron *Sinister Soundwave Griffin Evilized Species *Evilized Blockerbirds *Evilized Boghogs *Evilized Chillydogs *Evilized Dragonbunnies *Evilized Gobblepods *Evilized Kangarats *Evilized Rain Fishes *Evilized Screechers *Evilized Snowrollers *Evilized Sugarbats Fiendish Flora *Cursed Trees (Description: A tree that launches explosives at you. Destroy it to stop the bombing!) *Plant Warriors (Description: Not much is known about these Venus Flytrap like creatures, but they apparently attack with drills and teeth!) *Tulip-O-Terror (Description: These pretty little petals were once apart of Mayor Goodway's garden; until they were exposed to the t-Virus that was thrown in the center of the garden! Now they serve the CRIME BOKAN as their army of Swashbucklers for the Life element! Knocking them out of their evil trance will do it justice!) Geargolems *Air Geargolem (Description: These Geargolems try to suck up the Skylanders and deal damage to them!) *Chocolate Geargolem (Description: These Geargolems only appear in the Chocolate Ocean and unleash tsunamis of tea!) *Clock Geargolem (Description: These guys never stop spinning, except when time stops!) *Dark Geargolem (Description: Geargolems infused with the power of darkness. They cause rooms to go dark and lower the accuracy of our heroes!) *Earth Geargolem (Description: Geargolems infused with the element of Earth. They unleash shockwaves that can be easily be jumped over) *Fire Geargolem (Description: The original Geargolem, these things unleash a flamethrower to burn anything in their path!) *Ice Geargolem (Description: These Geargolems are infused with frozen water to unleash a trio of icicles!) *Life Geargolem (Description: Piles of metal fused with plant life. They often spawn Plant Warriors to try and stop you from dealing damage to their leader!) *Light Geargolem (Description: Geargolems infused with the element of Light. They unleash a beam of light that can deal major damage if not dodged) *Magic Geargolem (Description: These things often have star barriers around them to protect themselves. Destroy the stars to make them weak!) *Tech Geargolem (Description: These Geargolems fire rapid nuts and bolts at anything in their way. Just attack them when they start to reload!) *Vortex Geargolem (Description: Slamming their fists, summoning Cyclopes and unleashing tornadoes are what these Geargolems do best!) *Undead Geargolem (Description: These things are similar to those of the Magic variety. Instead of stars however, they have skulls that can spit out Bone Chompies!) Greebles *Bubba Greebs *Crystal Masters (Description: Greebles that uses staffs that are filled with Petrified Darkness. They use these staffs to turn innocent species and people into evil monsters that serve the darkness!) *Food Thief (Description: These types of Greebles only appear in arena battles during bonus rounds, they drop food and tons of money when defeated; but they won't be round for long! So be sure to stop them before they escape!) *Greeble Blunderblusses *Greeble Ironclads *Greeble Screwballs *Greeble (Description: Hailing from the Cloudbreak Islands, these beings aren't really evil as they are really mischievous) *Greeble Heavers *Pirate Powderkeg *Pirate Slamspin Grimm *Beowolf *Beringel *Boarbatusk *Creep *Death Stalker *Dragon *Giests *Goliath *Griffon *King Taijitu *Nevermore *Petra Giga *Ursa *Ursa Major *Ursa Minor Hacked Technology *Boulder Blender (Description: A blender that was hacked by Tech Crow and infused with the Earth Element. It launches boulders at you to try and turn ya into a pancake!) *Sorcherlite (Description: A satellite that was hacked by Tech Crow and infused with the Fire element. It unleashes a beam of fire and is often accompanied by flame monsters!) *Tidalwave Toaster (Description: A toaster hacked by Tech Crow and infused with the Water element. It launches out shells to provide armor in the front; but not in the back...) *Tornado Tablet (Description: A tablet hacked by Tech Crow and infused with the Air element. It unleashes plasma tornados and thunder bolts to spin and shock you around!) Imps *Black Imp *Blue Imp *Green Imp *Red Imp *Yellow Imp Spiders *Bandit Spider (Description: A spider with a sack of treasure for it's thorax. They only appear in Nightmare Mode though, so that's lucky... They're pretty tough, but defeating them will give you a heck ton of loot!) *Fat Belly Spiders (Description: These things power eat in order to gain invulnerability, but when they spit out their goo they are wide open to damage!) *Gargantula (Description: The biggest spider in all of Skylands. She often woos men with her seductive charm; and by that we mean her spider string to trap them in webs!) *Moon Widows (Description: These sticky and poisonus arachnids leave behind webs as strong as steel. Wiggle out of them to escape!) *Skitterboom (Description: They skitter and explode, what else is there to know?) *Spiderling (Description: These little creeps only appear in caves and haunted houses, they are as weak as Chompies though. So don't worry if your surrounded by them!) *Spider Spitters (Description: These pod like beings spit out spiders, destroy them to stop the spitting!) Spell Punks *Air Spell Punk *Brave Spell Punk *Charming Spell Punk *Dark Spell Punk *Earth Spell Punk *Eerie Spell Punk *Fire Spell Punk *Heartful Spell Punk *Life Spell Punk *Light Spell Punk *Magic Spell Punk *Mysterious Spell Punk *Shady Spell Punk *Slippery Spell Punk *Tech Spell Punk *Tough Spell Punk *Time Spell Punk *Undead Spell Punk *Water Spell Punk *Wicked Spell Punk Underwater Adversaries *Shrimpy *Tube Shark Wicked Servants *Goaway aka Murikabe Kai (Description: Noway turned wicked! He's responsible for those impassible barriers in games, and is actually quite lonely...) *Riotwig aka Geki Dragon Kai (Description: Firewig turned wicked! He's responsible for causing people to go into a frenzied rage whenever someone hurts someone's prized toy or family members! Better be careful, cause this thing packs a punch!) *Shriekalotta aka Waraenee Kai (Description: Lafalotta turned wicked! She's responsible for those shrill screams in the air in any crime districts of the world, and they can also launch sound waves at you to deal damage!) List of Bosses These things are more powerful then enemies, so be careful! Story Mode Bosses *Kaotic Masktress (Final Boss) Adventure Pack Bosses #Leatheross (Boss of Killer Kindergarten) #Evil Mermasquid Swashbuckler (Mid-Boss of Candle Cove) #The Skin Taker (Boss of Candle Cove) #Zalgo (True Boss of Candle Cove) #Sergeant Saliva (Boss of The Chocolate Ocean) #Audrey III (Boss of Ghastly Garden) Voice Cast Note: All Skylanders from previous games will have reprised roles. English Voice Actors *Alicyn Packard: Buchinyan (Jibanyan's half), Dame Dedtime, Dracunyan, Gin, Jibanyan, Komajiro, KJ, Melrose Stewart, Rhyth, Susan Siren, Wiglin *Alex Ness: Brawlrus, Broccoli Guy *Andrea Libman: Laughing Jill *Barbara Dunkelman: Nerris, Yang Xiao Long *Bill Hader: El Guaco, Flint Lockwood, Firewater, Tequila *Brent Pendergrass: B3-NK1, Blazion, Bloominoko, Faux Kappa, Mad Kappa, Noko, Nosirs, Pandanoko, Roughraff, Reuknight, Sgt. Burly, Slicenrice, Sproink, Steppa, Summoner *Brittney Snow: Splat *Danny McBribe: Honey Mustard *Darren Norris: Asgore, Papyrus *Dave Mallow: Akuma *David Krumholtz: Lavash *Debi Derryberry: Coco Bandicoot, Jimmy Neutron, MegaMan *Edward Norton: Sammy Bagel Jr, Snoreboar *Elizabeth Maxwell: Nikki (Camp Camp) *Gavin Hammon: Nightshade *GJ Bowes: Felicia, Laura Matsuda, Timmie *Heather Masters: Circus Baby *Jenn Wong: Spoilerina *Jennifer Tilly: Tiffany, Unkaind *Jessica Straus: Juri Han, Muffet *Jim Ward: Sentinel *Joey D' Auria: Buchinyan (Whisper's half), Illoo, Master Nyada, Robonyan, Robonyan F, Robonyan U, Robonyan USA, The Laughingstock, Whisper *Johhny Yong Bosch: Hovernyan, Nate, Pirate Percy, Zero *Kari Wahlgren: Jill Valentine, Tessa *Kira Buckland: Isabelle *Kyle Herbert: Ryu *Laura Bailey: Amaterasu, Chun-Li, Janice Stewart *Melissa Hutchison: Hidabat, Komasan, Kin, Kyubi, Mercy Nursey, Robokyubi *Meyer DeLeeuw: Darthaniel, Moximus N, Nathaniel *Michael Cera: Barry, Marshall *Nolan North: Child Deadpool, Deadpool, Firebrand, Horace Horrible, Serious Deadpool, Skin Taker *Paul Greenberg: Amingo, Bronzlo, Dandoodle, Elder Bloom, Hungramps, Manjimutt, Salty Jojo *Patrick Seitz: Chomp Chest, Fin Fang Foom, Freddy Kruger, Hot Head, Riptide *Patrick Warburton: Flynn, Sans *Scott "Diggs" Underwood: Gum, Pizza, Twink *Seth Rogan: Frank, Quill Phil *Steven Blum: Chop Chop, Taskmaster, Vulture, Wolverine *Tara Platt: Dreamcatcher, Punk Shock, Tron Bonne *TJ Rotolo: Frank West *TJ Storm: Strider Hiryu *Tom Kenny: Ieay, Sheild Shredder, SpongeBob SquarePants, Stink Bomb, Tussle Sprout *Travis Willingham: Buzz, Cameron Campbell, Doom Stone, Eyebrawl, Poppy, Springtrap Japanese Voice Actors *Aoi Yuki: Inaho Misora *Aya Endo: K-Koma, K-Jiro, Komajiro, Komasan, Insomni, Supoor Hero *Kataoka Ainosuke VI: Dame Dedtime *Kotori Shigemoto: USApyon *Miho Hino: Tengu *Michiko Neya: Saki Omokane *motsu: Sgt. Burly *Naoki Bando: Manjimutt, Master Nyada, Pride Shrimp, Robonyan, Robonyan F *Romi Park: Nathaniel *Ryohei Kimura: Lord Enma *Tomokazu Seki: Buchinyan (Whisper's half) Whisper *Yuki Kaji: Hovernyan *Yuko Sasamoto: Blazion, Dracunyan, Noko, Pandanoko, Swelterrier, Venoct *Yuya Murakami: Sproink Nin-Trophies *Hero of all Worlds: Collect all Trophies *One Down, 79 to Go!: Complete The Adventure Begins